Carry on
by Amruniel
Summary: abgeschlossene SongFic Gedanken von Frodo am Weg nach Mordor


Whatever the words that you hear,  
  
Somehow the meaning is clear,  
  
We're all on the same ship together, moving on,  
  
From the first time that life could be heard,  
  
To the last sounds of men on this earth,  
  
The question is always the same,  
where are we going, where are we going?  
  
Werden wir jemals ankommen? Und wenn ja, wo und wie? Seit Tagen irren wir durch kahle Felsen und Steine. Oder sind es schon Wochen, oder gar Monate? Ich habe komplett die Orientierung verloren. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo Norden ist, wo die Sonne aufgeht und in welche Richtung wir gehen. Das einzige Zeichen, das ich noch erkenne ist der drohende, rote, von Flammen durchzuckte Himmel, der unser Ziel kennzeichnet. Ist dies unser Ziel? Oder liegt unser Ziel ganz wo anders? Ich kann nicht mehr denken, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich will nur rasten. Irgendwo. Ungesehen. Aber diesen Ort gibt es nicht mehr für mich. Egal, in welche Richtung ich jetzt gehe, er verfolgt mich. Sein Schatten wird stärker und übernimmt die Macht. Sein Blick wird von Tag zu Tag hasserfüllter und zorniger. Und ich spüre, wie meine Last immer schwerer wird. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich vom direkten Weg zu den Feuerwänden, die sich am Himmel abzeichnen, abkomme, spüre ich, wie er mehr und mehr in diese eine Richtung zieht. Jeder Schritt, der uns auch nur einen halben Fuß mehr vom dunklen Land wegbringt, vergrößert die Macht, mit der die Kette sich in mein Fleisch bohrt, verstärkt die Stimme des Rings, die in meinem Kopf hallt und mich immer und immer wieder verlockt.  
  
Ooh carry on, carry on,  
  
There's a silver light beside you,  
  
Take the hand that's there to guide you,  
  
Through this night to where we came from,  
  
Carry on, carry on,  
  
When the autumn leaves are falling,  
  
And you hear the voices calling you away,  
  
Then do not fear, you'll carry on,  
  
Carry on, carry on...  
Love is the daughter of life, comfort to trouble and strife,  
  
She's always beside you to help you carry on,  
  
Der einzige Grund für mich dieser Stimme in meinem Kopf zu wiederstehen ist Sam. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn so zu enttäuschen. Ihn, der sein Leben aufgegeben hat, um mir zu folgen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre alleine gegangen, so wie ich es vorgehabt habe. Doch würde ich in diesem Fall wohl schon lange nicht mehr hier sein. Entweder ich hätte irgendwo auf diesem beschwerlichen Weg kehrt gemacht, oder ich hätte die Verlockungen des Ringes erhört und ihn für mein Eigentum erklärt. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr einige Worte das Leben verändern können. „Der Ring gehört mir!"Diese vier einfachen Worte würden alles ändern. Ich wäre mächtig, stark und groß. Und all die Last wäre von mir genommen. Nur diese kleinen Worte und all das, was mir den Weg so schwer macht wäre mir Untertan. Ohne Sam wäre ich hier verloren. Seine Liebe ist es, die mich die Schmerzen ertragen lässt. Ich weiß, ihm muss es schlecht gehen, er muss müde sein, hungrig, doch er lässt es sich nie anmerken. Immer hat er ein Lächeln für mich und einen Schluck Wasser, wenn mir das Atmen wieder so schwer fällt und meine Beine einfach unter mir nachgeben. Nein, ohne ihn wäre ich niemals so weit gekommen und ohne ihn würde ich nie näher an das Ende unserer Reise gelangen.  
  
Oh they say that the stars in the sky,  
  
Are the souls of the people who die,  
  
Will we meet them again when we reach our destination?  
  
Set a course for the stars  
  
Destination unknown  
  
The universe is calling the world  
  
Towards her last and final resting place  
  
Das Ende unserer Reise... wo und was ist es? Meine Aufgabe ist es, diesen Ring zu zerstören, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich dazu die Kraft habe. Zu groß ist die Verlockung, zu deutlich seine Worte in meinem Kopf. Und selbst, wenn ich es schaffe, selbst wenn ich diesen kleinen Ring, an dem unser aller Schicksal hängt, dem Feuer des Schicksalsberges übergebe, was kommt danach? Was erwartet uns, wenn der Ring vernichtet ist? Der Tod? Etwas anderes kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Wie sollen wir jemals wieder aus dem schwarzen Land herauskommen – sollten wir überhaupt einen Weg hinein finden. Wo sollen wir hin und was sollen wir tun? Niemand hat mit mir darüber gesprochen. Nicht Gandalf, nicht Elrond und auch nicht die weise Herrin Galadriel. Sie alle sprachen nur davon, dass dieser Ring zerstört und unser Feind endlich für immer vernichtet werden muss. Vielleicht hatten sie selber nie die Hoffnung, dass ich es schaffen würde... aber wieso haben sie mich dann auf diese Reise geschickt? Was wird passieren, wenn ich den Feinden in die Hände falle? Schon oft waren sie nur wenige Meter hinter mir, schon oft war ich mir sicher, jeden Moment in den Fängen eines Orks gefangen zu sein. Und doch bin ich diesem Schicksal bisher auf wundersame Weise entgangen. Aber was, wenn das Glück, oder was immer mir in diesen langen Tagen und Nächten hold war, auch mich verlässt? Was, wenn der dunkle Herrscher seinen Ring zurück bekommt?  
  
Ooh carry on, carry on,  
  
There's a silver light beside you,  
  
Take the hand that's there to guide you,  
  
Through this night to where we came from,  
  
Carry on, carry on,  
  
Was wird aus meinen Freunden, wenn ich versage. Was wird aus den Menschen, die ihr Leben für mich riskieren? Was wird aus ihnen werden? Werden sie in der letzten Schlacht um Mittelerde fallen? Ich weiß, sie werden kämpfen, bis zum bitteren Ende. So wie Gandalf gegen den Balrog in Moria kämpfte, werden meine Freunde gegen die Dunkelheit kämpfen, bis sie alle in den düsteren Schatten fallen, die von Mordor aus ganz Mittelerde überziehen werden. Was wird aus dem Auenlad werden? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, wie es unter einem Schatten liegt, der alles vernichtet und versklavt. Nicht das Auenland, in dem die Sonne so hell scheint, wie ich es nie wieder auf unserer langen Reise gesehen habe. Nicht das Auenland, dessen Wiesen so grün und dessen Himmel so blau ist, wie nirgends sonst in Mittelerde. Was wird aus Merry und Pippin? Meinen treuen Freunden, die nicht einmal der Tod abhalten konnte, mir zu folgen... wie werden sie es erleben, sollte ich versagen? Werden sie kämpfen? Und wenn ja, wie wird es Enden? Werden sie sterben, so wie sie lebten? Seite an Seite und unzertrennlich? Und Legolas und Gimli... was wohl aus ihnen wird? Ob Legolas wohl in den Westen segelt, wenn der Schatten sich ausbreitet? Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er würde Gimli nicht alleine lassen, er würde eher mit ihm sterben, als vor der Dunkelheit zu fliehen. Und Aragorn? Was wird aus ihm werden? Er, der mich so lange beschützt hat, er der mir immer wieder Kraft gegeben hat? Ich weiß er wird kämpfen. Und sollte es sein Schicksal sein, wird er es auch mit dem dunklen Herrscher aufnehmen und ihn zum Duell fordern. Dieser Waldläufer, dieser König, wird nicht warten, bis der Schatten kommt, er wird ihm mutig entgegen treten, so wie er allen Gefahren auf unserem Weg entgegen trat. Er wird für das Licht kämpfen, solange er kann, denn er ist das Licht. Estel nannte ihn Elrond, Hoffnung, ja das ist er für mich. Aragorn war seit jener fernen Nacht in Bree mein Vertrauter. Ich hätte alles getan, was er von mir verlangt hätte, denn ich weiß, dass mein Leben sicher in seinen Händen ist. Und nun? Nun liegt sein Leben und mit ihm ganz Mittelerde in meinen Händen. Ich trage die Hoffnung und die Verzweiflung mit mir. Ein einziger, kleiner Ring birgt alles Licht und alle Dunkelheit in sich, und mein Schicksal ist es, über Leben oder Tod meiner Freunde zu bestimmen. Falle ich, fällt alle Hoffnung für Mittelerde; stehe ich auf und erhebe mich über all das Leid und den Schmerz und erfülle meine Aufgabe, wird Mittelerde leben, werden meine Freunde leben. Und für sie werde ich weiter gehen. Für Merry und Pippin, die noch so viel vor sich haben, für Legolas und Gimli, deren Freundschaft so besonders ist und für Aragorn, der noch so viel gutes für Mittelerde machen wird. Und Sam... solange Sam mit mir geht besteht Hoffnung. Hoffnung für Mittelerde, Hoffnung für meine Freunde und Hoffnung für mich. Solange Sam mit mir diesen Weg teilt werde ich der Stimme des Rings widerstehen können und meinen Weg zum Berg des Schicksals gehen...  
  
When the autumn leaves are falling,  
  
And you hear the voices calling you away,  
  
Then do not fear, you'll carry on, carry on,  
  
Carry on, carry on ... ooh carry on...  
  
[written by: Amrúniel * 10-04-04 * songtext: "Carry on" by Chris de Burgh] 


End file.
